Ponyville Confidential: The Real Truth
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Here's a little something on what SHOULD have happened during the episode "Ponyville Confidential". After the Cutie Mark Crusaders are scolded and rejected for their actions, the other ponies, slowly, start to learn the truth about this whole mess. Can their friendship with the three innocent fillies be repaired? Read and find out. Revised Authors note.
1. Applebloom

_Hey there everyone! Here's my second My Little Pony story!_

_For those of you who don't know, Ponyville Confidential is my most __**hated **__episode of MLP because I hated the way they __treated the CMC after they were caught! They didn't mean to write those stories, not on purpose, and it was Diamond Tiara's fault anyway! And I was __**especially **__disappointed at Big Macintosh and Applejack for ignoring and snapping at the fillies, Rarity for being too dramatic about her diary (I'm actually mad at her __**less**__ than the others but you get it), and Rainbow Dash for the way she reacted! A rain cloud?! REALLY DASHIE?!_

_Not to mention that Diamond Tiara got off __**way too lightly **__at the ending! Argh!_

_Sorry about that. As you can see this was not a great episode for me and this is why I wanted to do a remake of this and of at least one or two other episodes I think that should've gone better._

_Sorry if this is kinda short but I did the best I could to get the idea out and to keep everypony in character, you know? After all, this is the second MLP story I ever did plus I haven't worked on fanfiction in a long while due to work._

_Also, I want to thank Park Ryder and SailorMarble14 for their help. Thanks guys! :)_

_This story will contain at least four chapters: This one with Applebloom, next one with Sweetie Belle, then Scootaloo, and the last one will contain Diamond Tiara facing the consequences. I know this chapter is short but I mainly wanted to see some apologies to the CMC. Anyway, I hope you like this._

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or the characters._

Chapter 1: Guilt, Tears, &amp; Forgiveness

The Cutie Mark Crusaders stood in sadness and guilt after Big Macintosh just told them off. Applebloom tried to reach a hoof out to her big brother...

"Hmmph!" Big Mac said as he turned away in a huff.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle already left the farm in deep regret as Applebloom turned from sad, to betrayed, and right to anger.

"Don't you think we know that?!" Applebloom said with tears running down her eyes, "Everypony knows about the gossip and they're shunning us! Do you have to rub it in?!"

Applebloom ran to the house crying as her older siblings were a little wide-eyed at what she just said. Granny Smith, who had just come back from selling the remaining jars of zap apple jam, overheard the whole thing and trotted over to her grandchildren.

"Don't you think you and your brother was a too hard on Applebloom?" she asked.

"But Granny, she and her friends wrote a bunch of lies about us and everypony in town!" Applejack said defensively.

"I know what they did was wrong, but do you honestly believe your sister would hurt you guys on purpose?" Granny Smith pointed out.

Applejack and Big Macintosh both opened their mouths but didn't say anything because they knew their granny was right. Giving a silent nod to each other, the two siblings slowly trotted their way towards the house hopefully to get some answers from their little sister.

Once the two had reached the top of the stairs the could hear loud sobbing coming all the way from Appleblooms room. After they reached the door, Applejack turned the knob and then entered the room to see the little filly lying down on her bed and sobbing into her pillow.

Giving each other one more regretful glance, the two siblings made their way towards the bed and Applejack placed a hoof on her sisters shoulder.

"Applebloom?" she asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"What do you want?" Applebloom sniffled without lifting her head.

"We just wanna talk to ya, sis'." she answered softly.

After the scolding and berating she received not too long ago, Applebloom had a hard time believing that her older siblings want to actually talk to her like normal.

"W-Why?" she asked sadly.

"Just to talk." her big sister answered again, "Nothing more, I swear."

The little filly wiped her eyes real quick and sat up to look at her big brother and big sister, "What is it?" she asked with a sniffle.

Big Macintosh took in a deep sigh before it was his turn to speak, "We just wanna know what happened and why you fillies wrote those stories about us. They really hurt us and everypony else and you know it, Applebloom."

"But we didn't mean to, big brother!" Applebloom said with sad eyes, "We didn't even want to do this anymore!"

The two older ponies looked at each other again before turning back to the filly, "What do you mean, sis'?" asked Applejack.

"Well," Applebloom began, "we mainly wanted to write interesting things about ya'll but we had no idea it was gonna be this way. After we saw eveypony get mad about the stories, we told Diamond Tiara that we didn't want to do anymore but she didn't listen." she looked away sadly, "She even blackmailed us."

"Blackmail?" Applejack said with wide eyes, "What in tarnation do you mean?"

That's when Applebloom told her siblings about the embarrassng pictures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the threat of being posted in the paper if they didn't go with Diamond Tiaras demands. Applejack and Big Macintosh were in shock because she always acted like a sweet filly around her father, Filthy Rich, and had not seen her bully their sister or anypony else.

"I can't believe it!" Applejack said in disbelief, "That's the single, most rotten thing she has ever done!"

"Eyup!" her brother agreed with anger in his eyes.

"And that's not all she did." Applebloom added.

"What else sis'?" she asked gently.

She mentioned all the other times Diamond Tiara and her best friend, Silver Spoon, had mocked her, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. The time Diamond got her cutie mark and mocked Applebloom at her Cute-ceanera; insulting her and Granny Smith on Family Appreciation Day at school; calling Applebloom and her friends "Blank Flanks" all the time, and anything else she had done to make Applebloom and her friends miserable for her own satisfaction.

"She did all that to you gals?" Applejack asked with concern.

"Mm-hmm." Applebloom nodded slowly, "And she never says sorry or nothing! She's been doing this ever since we met and I don't think she'll ever stop. What's even worse is that nopony **ever **wanted to help us stop her. We try to ignore her but her insults still hurt us inside."

One thing her big brother and sister wondered was why Applebloom never told them about all this before?

"Why didn't you just-" Applejack stopped herself and realized something that made her heart sink even further. They _never_ gave the little filly a chance to tell them about Diamond Tiara or the fact it was _her _fault that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were making up all those stories. Not to mention all the times everypony brushed off Appleblooms claims of Diamonds teasing and tormenting.

"Oh Applebloom." she said nearly teared up, "We didn't know."

"We should've known that little rich filly had something to do with this." Big Mac said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Applebloom nodded softly, "We never wanted to post anymore stories after we found out the damage we've been causing. But she wanted us to do more and more!" she sniffled before continuing, "We didn't even _know _that we were doing something wrong! You have to believe me!"

"We know Applebloom." Applejack held her hoof up, "We know now that you, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo never intended to hurt us on purpose. And...we should've realized it before."

Big Macintosh nodded with his sister and moved a little closer to Applebloom.

"I-I am sorry, Applebloom." Big Macintosh hung his head, "I should've known better than to snap at y'all like that."

"And me for ignoring you." Applejack hung her head as well, "I'm really sorry, sis'.

"It's not your fault." the young filly said sadly.

"Yes it was." Big Macintsh began, "You fillies did make a mistake but that was no excuse for us to be so harsh on ya'. We should've listened to you instead of being so cruel to you."

Applebloom looked away as she laid back down, "Thanks but we still did something really stupid and now the whole town hates us."

Then Applejack got up on the bed, wrapped her hooves around her sister, and stroked her mane, "They don't hate ya, sis'. They just don't understand the real truth behind all this. But, I can assure you they will understand once we tell them what really happened. Right big brother?"

"Eyup!" Big Macintosh nodded.

"No! Please don't say anything!" the filly pleaded and tried to pull away, "If Diamond Tiara finds out I tattled on her-"

"She won't do nothing to you." her big sister said firmly, "We can make sure of that. That little brat will never hurt you again, sis'."

"Really?" Applebloom asked.

"Of course." Applejack smiled and hugged Applebloom a little more, "Nopony hurts our little sister and her friends and gets away with it."

"Eyup!" Big Mac nodded and climbed to the other side of the bed to join his sisters, "We are going to tell Granny about this whole thing and we're going to have a word to Filthy Rich about his daughters behavior." he wrapped his hoof around his younger sister, "But first, we're going to let everypony else know about the truth about this whole mess."

A couple happy tears ran down Appleblooms cheeks as she smiled at her older siblings, "You guys are the best. I have the best family ever." she nested her head on her sisters shoulder, "Thank you so much, guys. I love you."

"You're welcome, little sis'." Applejack rested her head in Appleblooms hair, "We love you too."

"Eyup." Big Macintosh said and hugged his sisters tight.

Well Applebloom may be taken care of but what about the other Cutie Mark Crusaders? Will they be forgiven by their loved ones or will they forever be scorned by cold shoulders and glares? And will Diamond Tiara get her just desserts?

To Be Continued...


	2. Sweetie Belle

_After nearly a year of waiting, here's chapter 2!_

_Sorry I didn't get to put this up and all. Reasons why:_

_1\. Work, family, other stories, being busy._

_2\. I kinda forgot about this story since I've been working on the other stuff._

_3\. I had no idea how to start and write Sweetie Belle's chapter but thanks to Park Ryder (thanks hon'!), we were able to get this done._

_Now I know this isn't perfect but we did the best we could. I know there are repeated words and stuff but it's the best I could write it. So we hope you like this._

_And funny thing, this chapter only took a day to write. XD_

_Next Chapter: Scootaloo hates Rainbow Dash?!_

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own My Little Pony or the characters._

Chapter 2: A Sister's Confession

After receiving a harsh scolding from Applebloom's older brother, Sweetie Belle ran all the way back to Carousel Boutique in sadness. Sweetie belle trotted up to her room and began to cry on her bed. Her older sister, Rarity, was out doing errands at the time, so Sweetie Belle had no problem going and running into her.

"Everybody hates me!" she said as she cried, "Even my own sister hates me..."

Before Sweetie and her friends tried to apologize to the other ponies and tried to quit the paper, Rarity found out that she read her diary without permission for their stories and had gotten on to Sweetie for doing so for the sake of earning a cutie mark. Though not as harsh as the other ponies, the little filly still felt guilty for doing this to her beloved sister.

A few minutes later, Rarity comes home and sees the door to her boutique open, "Huh? Why is this opened?"

Rarity goes inside, looks around, and stops when she hears somepony crying, "Hello? Hello! Is somepony in there?"

She follows the sound, goes to Sweetie Belle's room, and sees her packing her things while in tears.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked as she approached her sister, "Sweetie Belle, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." Sweetie said without turning her head.

"Leaving?" the older unicorn was shocked, "To where?"

"I don't know." the filly shrugged, "Maybe Manehatten or Canterlot."

Rarity felt her eyes pop out as her jaw dropped, "What?! Why?!"

"Because everypony hates me."

"What?"

"Ever since the whole gabby gums mess, everypony hate us and is avoiding us. So, I think it's better that we leave Ponyville." Sweetie Belle said as she threw her bag on her back.

"But-But...you can't just leave!" Rarity tried to reason with her.

"Watch me." Sweetie Belle started to trot out of the room with her stuff.

"Sweetie Belle, no!" Rarity exclaimed as she followed her.

"But this is what you and everypony wanted! For me and my friends to go away and that's what we are doing!" Sweetie snapped and glared.

"No, that's not true!" she shook her head.

"Yes it is!" Sweetie Belle yelled in tears, "Look I'm sorry I read your diary and said all that stuff, but if everypony is going to ignore us and hate us, then what's the point in staying here?! I'm going and taking my friends with me! Goodbye!"

She runs out of the boutique with Rarity in hot pursuit, " Sweetie Belle, come back!" she called out.

"Leave me alone!" Sweetie Belle didn't listen and kept running.

Suddenly, Sweetie Belle felt a magic aura around her and she found herself frozen in place, "What the?" she narrowed her eyes to see Rarity using her horn to freeze her, "Rarity, let me go!"

"I refuse!" the unicorn said sternly.

"Just let me go or I'll hate you forever!" now even though she never meant it, Sweetie Belle wanted to get away from Ponyville at all costs.

"I still love you and need you!" Rarity said with tears forming in her eyes.

"...What?" the little filly didn't expect to hear that after everything that's happened.

Rarity releases her magic and tears up, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Y-You are?" Sweetie turned around to face her sister.

Rarity nods as the tears start to fall, "But I thought you hated me and wanted me to leave Ponyville?" Sweetie asked.

"Sweetie Belle, I would never want you to leave." Rarity wiped her tears with her hoof, "Your my sister and even though what you did was wrong, I would never hate you."

"It's not our fault! Diamond Tiara was-" She stopped herself before she could rat out Diamond Tiara.

"Diamond Tiara?" Rarity raised her eyebrow, "What about her?"

Sweetie Belle took a step back, "I can't tell you! If she finds out..."

"Sweetie Belle, you have to tell me what's going on so I can help you." she approached the filly with concern.

"But that means I'll be a tattle tale!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in a panic.

"There's a difference between snitching and telling somepony what's wrong." the older unicorn explained.

"There is?"

"Yes." Rarity nodded, "And if you tell me what she did, I promise to help you. You just have to trust me."

Sweetie Belle realized that her big sister was right and she can't just run away from her problems. Taking a deep breath, she began to tell the truth, "Well okay...Diamond Tiara is the head editor of the school newspaper. She's blackmailing me, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom to write mean stories about ponies."

Rarity was shocked and appalled by this, "What?! Why would she do that?!"

"Because she believed that's what ponies want and that's juicy stories." Sweetie added as she looked down.

"But why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she asked.

"I tried but you didn't listen because you were angry and told me to go away." It hurt Sweetie deeply when her older sister didn't listened about what really happened.

Rarity opened her mouth to say something but when she remembered the awful words she said to Sweetie Belle, she looked down in regret.

"And if we don't get a story by tomorrow, she will put embarrassing photos of us." Sweetie added sadly.

"Photos?"

"Yeah. One is me falling in the mud and two with Scootloo and Apple Bloom baby photos."

"That's awful!" said Rarity, "How in Equestria did she get a hold of them?"

"Some pony took the photos." Sweetie answered.

The Rarity thought of something else, " Does Cheerilee know?"

The filly shook her head as tears started to fill her eyes again, "No. Nopony does. We tried to tell them but they didn't listen."

"Oh Sweetie Belle..." Rarity hugged her sister close as she started to cry, "There there, it's alright."

"I don't know what to do." Sweetie Belle cried as Rarity rubbed her back.

"I'm gonna help you." Rarity said with determination.

"You are?" she looked up with tear-stained eyes.

"Of course!" Rarity smiled and used her hoof to wipe her sisters eyes, "You're my sister and I'll always be here for you. And I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you."

"I'm sorry, too." Sweetie looked down.

"It's okay, darling." The two sisters smile and hugged each other tight as a sign of forgiveness.

After a moment, the two pulled away and Sweetie Belle calms down before looking at her sister again, "What should we do now?"

"Let's go talk to Twilight about this." Rarity answered before starting towards the library.

"But, she and spike banned me and my friends from her library." she said with worry, "They won't listen to us."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." she patted her sister on the head.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Sweetie Belle smiled and hugged her sister for the third time today, "Thanks sis'."

"No problem." Rarity, happily, returned the favor before they headed to Twilight's home.

Now that Sweetie Belle and Rarity are taken care of, the only one left is Scootaloo. But, now that she feels betrayed by her idol, Rainbow Dash, can she trust anypony again? And will Diamond Tiara will be found out of her true motives?

To Be Continued...


	3. Scootaloo

_Hey everyone! After about 6-7 months of hiatus, heeeeere's chapter 3!_

_Sorry for not updating in so long but I had work bringing me down, I took a break from writing for a while, and I lacked the motivation to finish._

_Now I'm not sure when I'll get the next one up but it probably won't be for a while with all the other stories and such. And I'm sorry if this looks lazy and poorly written but I wanted to finish this up as quick as I could._

_Also, I want to than k Park Ryder who helped me with this. Thanks hon! :)_

_The reason why I didn't fully add Scootaloo's parents is:_

_1\. I'm lazy __XD_

_2\. I mainly wanted to focus on her and Rainbow Dash._

_3\. They don't really show her parents on the show anyway and I couldn't really think of what they would look like._

_Well that's all except I hope you like this update and be sure to check out my other works too. :)_

_So until next time, Enjoy!_

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or the characters._

Chapter 3: Broken

Scootaloo took the long way home and when she finally got there, she went to her room without anyone notciing because her parents were not home at the time.

Scootaloo looked at all of her Rainbow Dash collection, looked angry and began to take them down

"If this is how she's gonna treat us, than she's not my hero anymore! I can't believe that I look at up to that...that...big meanie!" Scootaloo said in tears as she held a picture of her and Rainbow Dash together, "I wanted her to be like my sister...and she dumps water on me and my friends! Well you know what?! FORGET IT!" In total fury, she threw the picture out of her open window.

Rainbow Dash just happened to be flying past the house and when Scootaloo threw out the picture of her and Dashie, it hit the Pegasus on the head.

"Ow!" she stopped and rubbed her head, "Hey what the?" She looks down and sees a picture of her with a big X on the face.

"Where did this come from?" she wondered.

Rainbow Dash flew down, looked through the window, and saw that Scootaloo is throwing out all of her Rainbow Dash stuff.

"Stupid mare!" she said unaware that Rainbow Dash was listening, "Thinks she can treat me and my friends that way! She thinks she all cool! Does she really think it's cool to put rain on us for something we didn't mean to do?!"

The older mare listens to her but keeps herself hidden and is trying to figure out what the filly meant.

"If Diamond Tiara hadn't blackmailed us, none of this would have happened! But that doesn't give "Ms. Cool" the right to treat us like garbage!" she added.

Rainbow Dash gave out a quiet gasp when she heard the truth. In her heart, she felt enormous guilt for the way she treated her friends over something they never really meant to do. When she heard that they printed the story on her getting a hooficure at the spa, she was so mad at the three fillies that she used a cloud to cause a downpour. But Rainbow never knew that a mean little filly had forced her own classmates into hurting other ponies against their will.

"But now that every-pony hate us," Scootaloo sighed deeply as she was packing her things, "it's better that I leave...right now."

Scootaloo gets a couple bags together and trots right out of the house, but not before leaving a goodbye note for her parents. As she was riding her scooter, she never even noticed that her former hero was watching her leave.

"Squirt wait!" Rainbow Dash flew after her,

Scootaloo hears Dash but keeps going as tears fall from her eyes, "Scootaloo wait!"

"Go away!" she yelled.

That's when Rainbow landed in front of Scootaloo, causing her to stop, "Please wait!"

"Leave me alone! I don't like you anymore!" the saddened filly turned away.

"Please, I'm sorry!" Rainbow pleaded remorsefully, "I heard everything!"

"I don't care! Just go away!" Scootaloo goes around and rides again until Rainbow Dash zips past and stops in front of her.

"I heard Diamond Tiara is blackmailing you and your friends." she said as Scootaloo glares and turns away, "Oh come Squirt. I'm your hero." she smiled nervously.

"Oh really?!" Scootaloo looked at her with disgust, "Does a hero _not _listen to their fans and pour rain on them?! I mean did it make you feel good to make me and my friends feel worse after what we did?!"

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out for she knew that the young pegasus was right and felt even more guilty than ever.

"Well news flash: I'm not your fan anymore and you're no longer my hero! I never want to see you again! Ever!" she spat out like venom.

"Scootaloo you can't-"

"I mean it!" Scootaloo yelled as Rainbow Dsh stands there shocked. With one final huff, she revved up her scooter, "Goodbye, Rainbow Dash!"

"But are you going to go?" she asked.

"Away from you, that's where!"

"No don't!" Rainbow tried to put a hoof on her shoulder, only to have it swatted away.

"Goodbye!"

As Scootaloo ran off in anger and sadness, Rainbow Dash stands there with the guilt crushing her soul as if it were a boulder. Not only did she accuse three innocent fillies, but now she has lost her number one fan and dear friend she has known for some time.

Rainbow Dash could only tear up and say, "What have I done?"

Three questions still remain: How will Applebloom and Sweetie Belle react to their friend running away? Will Rainbow Dash find her friend and make up her mistake? And will Diamond Tiara be punished for her cruel actions on her fellow ponies?

To Be Continued...


	4. The Truth

_After months of waiting, heeeere's chapter 4!_

_I am so so so sorry for taking so long with this story but I haven't been up to writing lately but now I'm back at it! :)_

_I kinda forgot about this story until people kept reviewing and saying I needed to get back at it. It's just been hard with work and all but I'm gonna try and catch up as much as I can. Sorry if this looks imperfect or rushed but this is the best I could do._

_Also, I hope I kept Everypony in character in this chapter. It's not so easy keeping all characters personalities in check. And I'm sorry if this isn't perfect or looks stupid; again, it's not easy writing stories about ponies._

_And I want to thank Park Ryder for helping me with this. Thanks hon!_

_Next Chapter: The girls tell the truth to everyone in Ponyville and Diamond Tiara's last ditch effort for revenge._

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own My Little Pony or the characters. They belong to Hasbro._

Chapter 4: The Truth

While the incident with Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash was going on, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom talk on their way to the Golden Oak Library while their sisters talk to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"You think this plan will work?" asked Applebloom

"Yes it will." replied Sweetie Belle with confidence, "Trust me."

But when they got to the library, they are met with an angry Twilight Sparkle and her baby dragon assistant, Spike, who glares at them. Applebloom opened her mouth but Twilight used her force field before she could speak, leaving her downhearted.

"Oh, forget it." she said in defeat and turned away, "Let's just go, they won't care about the blackmail anyway."

Sweetie Belle stopped her friend before she could walk away, "Hold on a sec', Applebloom. Guys, please, let us explain."

"Why should we?" said Spike in an angry tone.

"Because..." Applebloom took a deep breath before she answered, "we were forced to write to those hurtful gossips about everypony."

Twilight raised her eyebrow, feeling skeptical about that statement, "How do we know they're not just excuses?"

"They're telling the truth, Twilight." Applejack said in a distance.

Applejack and Rarity were coming along with their two friends, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. It wasn't easy getting these two mares back, but Applejack was up to the challenge.

When they got to Fluttershy's cottage, her whole living room was nearly flooded from her own tears. It took a lot of convincing and comforting words to get her to calm down, but when she heard someone else was hurting the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Fluttershy began to calm down and listened to what her friends had to say. Rarity said that once they get Pinkie Pie and get to Twilight's library, everything will be explained.

Pinkie Pie wasn't too hard to talk to but she can be pretty stubborn. When the girls tried talking to her, she was so upset she didn't feel like speaking to anypony nor did she want to bake anything. Her attitude changed when she heard the word "blackmail" and Applejack told her that their sisters didn't mean to do that to Pinkie or anypony.

"They told us everything." Rarity said as she placed a hoof around her sisters shoulders, "Diamond Tiara is blackmailing them."

"She...she is?" said a stunned Twilight.

"Yes!" Applebloom cried, "She got embarrassing photos of us and said that she would put them in the paper tomorrow if we don't have a good story!"

Spike and Twilight Sparkle look at each other and start to feel guilty. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pue feel guilty as well as Twilight takes down her force field and approaches the two fillies.

"We tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen." Sweetie Belle looked down, "We are sorry, guys."

"We never wanted this to happen." added Applebloom.

"It's alright, girls." Twilight gave a comforting smile and hugged the two fillies, "We should've listened to you."

"We're very sorry." Spike said in guilt.

"Me too." Fluttershy nodded, "I shouldn't have cried so much."

"Same here." Pinkie Pie spoke up, "I ignored you girls and got made for no reason."

"And I shouldn't banned you." Twilight added in guilt.

"It's okay." Sweetie Belle said with a sad smile, "We deserved it."

Applebloom and Rarity hugged their sisters and the others joined in as well, letting the two young ponies know that they were forgiven.

"And the only person we didn't tell yet is Rainbow Dash and I doubt she wants to listen to us." Applebloom frowned.

As if she heard her name being called, Rainbow Dash comes flying towards the group with a worried look on her face.

"Guys! Guys! We got a problem!" she swooped in and landed in front of the group.

"What's wrong, Sugar-cube?" asked the farm pony.

"Scootaloo ran away!" Rainbow said in horror.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed at the same time.

As everypony asked what happened, Rainbow Dash explains what went on when she encountered Scootaloo and the heart-breaking conversation that went on before the older pegasus flew to alert her friends.

Twilight and the girls were in shock, "She said that?" she asked with Dashie giving a nod.

"Yeah. And to be completely honest, I don't blame her."

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" Rarity asked.

"I poured rain on her and her friends because I was mad at them..." she confessed, surprising everypony except for Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked in her usual quiet voice, "That sounded...pretty mean of you. Sorry..."

"I know, I know!" Rainbow teared up , "I just so angry about the stories they wrote, I never realized what was really going on. It's all my fault...she left because of me..." Fluttershy gave her friend a gentle hug to comfort her.

"Maybe we can find her." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"How?" Applebloom asked,

"Well, where would she normally go?" she tried to think.

Everypony started to think of the places Scootaloo could be and that's when Pinkie Pie started to use her "pinkie sense". Her body started to vibrate and shake like a jellyfish and she could feel something in her muscles.

"Ya got something, Pinkie?" Applejack looked at her.

"Scootaloo is still here somewhere." she said, "My knees are getting shaky."

"She is?! Where?!" Rainbow Dash said as her eyes turned wide.

"I'm also feeling trains." Pinkie added as she rubbed her elbows.

"Train...train..." Twilight thinks for a moment until she gasps in realization, "The train station!"

"Let's go now!" Spike exclaimed.

"Right!" everypony started to run towards the Ponyville Train Station.

The group was running towards the train station and Scootaloo was, already, buying a ticket out of Ponyville.

"One for Manehatten, please." she said solemnly as she handed out three bits.

"Alright kid." the ticket seller nodded as he took the bits and gave her the ticket.

Scootaloo prepares to board the train as one of the baggage ponies takes her luggage and loads it on the train..

"All aboard!" the train conductor shouted.

"Scootaloo!" Applebloom and the others cried out as she and the other ponies tried to reach the train.

Scootaloo doesn't hear her friends as she goes inside and starts moving to the back of the train car. The ponies weren't fast enough to reach the train before the wheels started to move and the train began to move away from the station.

"Oh no!" shouted a worried Sweetie Belle.

"What do you we do now?!" Spike said.

Then, Rainbow Dash thought of an idea, "Twilight, do you have any transportation spells?"

"Yes but why?" Twilight asked.

"Okay listen up!" the blue pegasus ordered, "Twilight and I will go talk to Scootaloo, everypony else stay here! Got it?!"

"Right!" they all nodded in agreement.

The others stayed behind as Twilight used one of her spells to transport herself and Rainbow Dash on the train. Unfortunately, the young filly wasn't in the spot they assumed to be and started to

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Let's search each car." the unicorn suggested, "She's bound to be here somewhere."

They search around each car on the train and even asked other ponies where the filly was but nopony saw her because Scootaloo went into hiding. She knew that her friends and ex-friends were gonna try to follow her so she trotted to the very last car on the train and hid herself as best she could.

"Oh...where can she be?" Rainbow Dash grew more and more worried each passing minute.

"I'm sure we'll find her." Twilight tried to comfort her friend, "Let's ask the conductor if he's seen her."

After speaking to the conductor, who didn't see Scootaloo, the older mare felt more guilty than ever, "This is all my fault..."

"Mine too." her friend nodded in agreement, "We shouldn't have been so hard on the Crusaders."

"Plus, it's also kind of our fault that they had to write the gossips. We did enjoy it until there were stories about us."

"How was it our fault they wrote them?" Twilight asked, "We never asked them to write those things."

"But didn't we like reading the other gossips until they wrote about us?" she added.

"But it's not like we forced them to write them."

"Well, maybe we kind of did." Rainbow sighed deeply, "Think about it, Twilight they probably knew what they did was wrong but still did it beside the blackmailing forced them to do it. And also, because of how everypony liked it at first."

"That's true." the unicorn nodded in agreement, "A lot of ponies are into gossip these days. But, why didn't they tell us they were being blackmailed?"

"They tried to but we didn't listen and we were so mean to them..." Rainbow added in remorse.

Now it was Twilight's turn to feel guilty inside, "Yeah. But I also know there's one filly who really caused all of this."

"I know, too."

The two mares started to feel anger along with the guilt because of Diamond Tiara, who made this whole mess to begin with.

"We'll definitely have a talk with Filthy Rich's daughter after this." Twilight said.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

After a half hour, the train stops and everypony gets off but Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle don't see Scootaloo in the crowd. With so many ponies on the train (a good twenty ponies or so), it was hard to find a purple-haired orange filly in a huge crowd.

"Oh, where is she?" Twilight muttered as they looked around.

The two friends got off the train and entered the bustling city of Manehatten to search for the runaway filly.

"We gotta find her!" Rainbow exclaimed as they started to run around the city.

The search is on! Will they find Scootaloo and convince her to come home? And what will the remaining Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mane Six do as they wait in Ponyville?

To Be Continued...


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone

Here I am with another author's note, this time for my "Ponyville Confidential" story.

It has come to my attention that some of you want me to add Princess Celestia and Princess Luna into my story. While I do appreciate the thoughts and ideas for it, I have **no **plans to add either princess to the story.

Here are the reasons why:

1\. I never really thought about the sisters and I kinda forgot Celestia was in a photo in the episode.

2\. Celestia never really got involved in these kind of situations unless it was necessary for a certain episode/situation. And if she did, most likely she knew from Twilight Sparkle's letters.

Please keep in mind that this is my story and I had already planned the way I wanted it to go. And now that I'm close to finishing the story, I don't want to do any changes that could jeopardize the plot or anything.

I'm real sorry if any of you were looking forward to seeing your favorite princess in this and I love them too, but like I said, I never planned to add them into any of the chapters of this story.

I hope you understand and I am sorry.

Until next time, this is Animetoonz signing out!


	6. Verbal Confrontation

_Here's chapter 5!_

_Okay everyone! This is the moment you've all been waiting for: Diamond Tiara gets busted! __XD_

_Now I know Diamond Tiara reformed in Season 5 but remember folks, she was like this in __**Season 2**__. Just wanted to clear that up to avoid confusion and all._

_Again, I know this isn't perfect but since it's mostly dialogue, it's the best I could do. I'm getting closer to finishing this story so I hope everyone is enjoying this so far._

_And once again, thanks go to Park Ryder for her help. Thanks hon! :D_

_Next Chapter: The search for Scootaloo continues._

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own My Little Pony or the characters. They belong to Hasbro._

Chapter 5: Verbal Confrontation

While Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash search for Scootaloo in Manehatten, everypony else walked from the train station and back to Ponyville.

"You think they'll find Scootaloo?" asked Applebloom.

"I hope they do." Sweetie Belle said in reply.

"I'm sure they will, darlings." Rarity reassured her sister and friend, "But until then, there's something else we need to do."

"What's that?" asked Spike.

"We're gonna tell everypony what's really going on." Applejack answered.

"But will they believe us?" her little sister asked.

"Don't worry, girls." Fluttershy placed herself between the two fillies and smiled in comfort,"They'll believe you when we tell the truth."

"Yep and everything will be back to the way it is." Pinkie Pie added with a smile of her own.

"Okay." Sweetie Belle sighed.

Once back at Twilight's library, Spike and the rest of the Mane Six gather up every pony in town to meet them there. Once a huge crowd was gathered, Applejack was the first to speak up.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" she announced.

All the ponies gathered around and listened to what the farm pony and her friends had to say.

"There are some ponies here who wish to say something." Rarity said as well.

Sweetie belle and Applebloom come out front but as soon as they did, all the other ponies glared at them.

"What are they doing here?!" said one pony.

"Haven't they done enough already?" said another angry pony.

"No! No! Listen, we were forced to be making those hurtful gossip stories!" Applebloom pleaded.

"Forced?" everypony said in surprise.

"We are being blackmailed to make those gossips." Sweetie Belle added.

"But who would do something like that?" Mayor Mare asked.

"Diamond Tiara." the two fillies said as they looked down.

Everypony gasped in shocked. The daughter of Filthy Rich, who acts like she's a good little pony, has been behind this terrible conspiracy? Nopony could believe this was happening. They all looked at each other and felt guilty for being so mean and cruel to the young girls.

"We are really sorry, everyone." Sweetie Belle apologized, "We never wanted to do this."

"And if we don't get a story by tomorrow an embarrassing story will be posted about us." the younger farm pony added.

"That's awful." Mrs. Cake held her hoof to her chest.

"That's not very nice at all!" Derpy exclaimed sadly.

"Indeed!" Dr. Hooves proclaimed, "How dare that filly torment you poor girls!"

"Yes but didn't you all liked it until it was about you ponies?" Fluttershy asked

"At first but we didn't know it was Diamond Tiara who was pulling all the strings and the fact we were all being deceived." Mr. Cake answered.

While all the ponies discussed with each other and apologized to the girls, Diamond Tiara was hearing the whole thing from a distance and was **very **angry at the fact that the Cutie Mark Crusaders told on her.

"Oooh, those cutie mark snitches are gonna get it now!" she muttered under her breath.

She trotted off to the schoolhouse to write the embarrassing stories and get the pictures posted with it. She thinks that if she gets humiliated, then the Cutie Mark Crusaders will get it much worse with their baby pictures and all.

"This will teach those tattletales not to mess with me!" Diamond said as she finished printing the stories.

Once everything was printed out and packed into her saddlebag, Diamond Tiara left the Schoolhouse and was ready to bring her revenge to life.

"Now this will be the biggest gossip for the paper!" chuckled evily.

She goes towards the town and is about to pass them out when Sweetie Belle and Applebloom ran to stop her. The two fillies caught a glimpse of their bully sneaking away to their school and decided to follow her, knowing that she might tell their embarrassing stories to the other ponies.

"No! Don't!" Applebloom shouted.

Sweetie Belle stopped in front of Diamond Tiara, blocking her way "Please, don't do this!"

"Hey!" the spoiled filly snapped, "I gave you enough time to get me juicy stories but I now I have to take matters in my own hooves!"

"Well we don't want to do this anymore! And neither should you!" Sweetie Belle glared.

"Hey! I'm head-editor and what I say goes!"

"More like a bully to me!" Applebloom snapped back.

"Yeah!" her friend agreed, "Does it make you feel good to make other ponies feel bad?!"

"That's none of your business, you tattletales!" Diamond Tiara yelled.

"We are not!" they yelled.

"Are too, blank flanks!"

"That's enough!" Applejack shouted as she and Rarity trotted towards the three fillies.

The young ponies turned around to see Applejack and Rarity trotting up and glaring at the spoiled filly who caused their sisters so much trouble. Like their little sisters, the two mare followed them to see what was going on and knew their suspicions were correct.

"We already know what you did!" Rarity scolded.

Diamond Tiara smiles nervously and tried to act innocent, "Uhh...I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh really?" Applejack narrowed her eyes, "Well, here's a headline story for you: "Bratty Pony framing my little sister and friends to do her dirty work!""

"Who are you calling bratty?!" Diamond felt offended.

"You, bratty tiara!" the farm pony pointed her hoof at the filly.

"Don't call me that, you stupid Apple!" she tried to tell off Applejack.

That's when Applebloom stepped in to defend her big sister, "Don't you call my sister that!"

"Says the girl with a stupid now in her hair!"

"Enough!" Rarity tried to break up the drama before it got ugly, "Why are you blackmailing my little sister and her friends?"

Diamond Tiara only scoffed before she answered, "Look, I'm use trying to get some juicy stories out for the school paper! Is that a crime?!"

"Putting embrassing stories of every-pony is bad!" Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Ponies like stories like that!" she continued brush them off, "Everything else is boring!"

"No we don't!" they all exclaimed.

The young filly only rolled her eyes and gave them a smug look, "And besides, none of you can tell me what to do!"

"But I can!" a pony said.

The fillies and mares turned again to see her father, Filthy Rich giving her a serious glare. After hearing what his daughter had been doing this whole time, Filthy Rich was furious and wanted to go straighten things out before things got worse.

"Dad?!" she gulped.

"Do you mind explaining this?!" he shows her an embarrassing story of him buying jewelry which was meant for his wife, Spoiled Rich.

Diamond Tiara chuckles nervously and points at the two crusaders, hoping they would get them in trouble, "They did it?"

Filthy Rich continued to give his daughter a stern look, not believing her lie, "I'm not buying it, young lady."

"But daaaaad!" she whined.

"No buts!" he scolded her, "You disgraced the family name and the newspaper!"

"And because of you, we acted mean to our sisters!" Rarity added.

Diamond Tiara felt angry tears pooling as she snapped at the older pony,"That was your own fault!"

"That's enough, young filly!" Filthy Rich stomped his foot to make her be quiet.

Seeing her father angry at her as it is, she had no choice but to stop and just looked down, "Yes daddy..."

The stallion gave a deep sigh before turning his attention to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, "Girls, I deeply apologize for her...wait, where's Scootaloo?" he noticed that she was not around.

"She ran away..." Sweetie Belle answered sadly.

"What?"

"She ran away because of how everypony was angry at us and it really hurt her inside." Apple bloom explained.

"Oh my!" Fithy Rich felt sad and shocked, "Is anypony trying to look for her?"

"Rainbow Dash and Twilight are gonna get her back, sir." Applejack said.

"That's good." he sighed in relief, "And by the time she does get back, there will be two things. One, a rightful apology for the three of you. And two, a punishment for my unruly daughter." he gave a slight glare to Diamond Tiara.

"Ohhhh..." she looked down and felt very sick inside.

"Good." Rarity said, "I just hope Twilight and Rainbow found her in time."

"Me too." Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked at each other and felt very worried for their dear friend.

Back in Manehatten, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash are still on the look-out for their lost friend but they're not having much luck. Will they find her in time or will everything be in vain?

And what consequences await for the bratty Diamond Tiara?

To Be Continued...


	7. Friendship Repaired

_Hey everyone! After weeks-months of delay, heeeeeeeeere's Chapter 6!_

_Sorry for not updating but the holidays have worn me out, as well as dealing with crazy busy days here with icy weather on the way and people going into the panic._

_And look, yes I may not be able to update sometimes, but please don't call me lazy okay? I do my very best to work on these, it's just sometimes I get too busy or tired to do so. Remember, I have my own life outside of fanfiction. So please be a little respectful of my work ethics, okay?_

_Six chapters down, one to go! We're almost there, people!_

_Sorry if this seemed rushed but I figured if Twilight and Rainbow were really sincere, then Scootaloo would realize that it was all just a mistake._

_Also, be sure to credit Park Ryder for helping me with these chapters. Thanks hon!'_

_And be sure to check out my others stories and like with this story, I'm almost finished with my other current story, "Stacy's Big Brother"._

_Final Chapter: Scootaloo returns home and Diamond Tiara will get what's coming to her._

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own My Little Pony or the characters._

Chapter 6: Friendship Repaired

Back in Manehatten, Twilight and Rainbow are searching high and low for Scootaloo but, so far, there have been no signs of the young pegasus anywhere.

"Scootaloo!" Twilight Sparkle called out.

"Where are you?!" Rainbow Dash cried.

After leaving the train station, the two mares went up and down nearly every street of the main part of the city, but still had no luck finding their runaway friend.

"She gotta be around here somewhere." Twilight said as she and Dashie stopped near a flower shop to catch their breath.

Rainbow Dash the suggested, "Do you think anypony might have seen her?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should ask around and see."

"Good idea. Let's go!" the blue pegasus flew down one street while Twilight took another.

They go around asking ponies if they seen her but once again, no such luck. Since Scootaloo had only arrived just a few minutes prior to the search, it's most likely that no pony has seen her or known her just yet. To the crowd, she's just another face among the ponies.

"Excuse me have you seen a filly?" Rainbow was showing a picture to a sales-pony.

"Nope, sorry." she answered.

"Have you seen her?" Twilight did the same with a librarian unicorn carrying books.

"No."

This made Twilight worried even more and starts to think the worst, "_This is hopeless!" _the purple unicorn thought in a panic,_ "What are we gonna do?!"_

But just when all hope seemed lost, both Twilight and Dashie met up with a friendly taxi stallion who could be of some help.

"I seen her!" he said after looking at the photo.

"Where?!" the two mares asked.

"I think I heard her going by the bridge she said!

"Please take us there!" Twilight pleaded as she and her friend climbed into the taxi.

Taxi Stallion nodded and said, "Hang on!"

As the two friends rode in the taxi, they hoped that Scootaloo was somewhere safe and not trying to make any drastic decisions.

"Oh, I hope she's okay." Twilight sighed sadly.

"Me too." Rainbow did the same.

We cut to the a bridge where Scootaloo is staring at her own reflection with a sad frown on her face. She wondered if her decision to leave Ponyville was a good idea and wondered if anypony else had even noticed that she left.

"Maybe I should go back..but everypony still hates me." she sighed sadly to herself.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear two familiar voices call her name, "Scootaloo!" they cried.

"Huh?" the filly said said as she turned around.

She sees Twilight and Rainbow rushing towards her. Scootaloo was both shocked and surprised that her former friend and ex-hero had come to see her and looked very happy to see her. However, Scootaloo didn't feel the same for the ponies who turned her away and mistreated her and her friends.

"There you are!" Twilight smiled as she stopped to hug her, "We were so worried about you!"

Scootaloo backed away from the unicorn and turns away without saying a word. Both Twilight and Rainbow frowned and felt even more guilty for Scootaloo still felt the pain of what happened earlier that day.

Rainbow Dash took a deep sigh and slowly approached the young pegasus, "Squirt...we are so sorry."

"Why did you come here?" she asked without turning her head.

Rainbow Dash was taken back at the question but remained calm and said, "We wanted to take you home."

Feeling the sudden pain in her heart, Scootaloo shook her head sadly, "I can't..."

"But we know what happened-" Twilight Sparkle tried to explain before being cut off.

"Just leave me alone!" Scootaloo snapped as the tears stung her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it..."

The blue pegasus looked at her friend before focusing her attention on Scootaloo again, "But listen, the other ponies are telling every-pony what happened."

"I said I..." she stopped herself and turned to the older ponies, "really?"

"Yes." Twilight nodded, "Scootaloo, we are really sorry for what we did. We all are."

Scootaloo looks down in confusion as Rainbow went on, "She's right, squirt. I'll admit it, what I did was really harsh and mean but it was because I was angry. I know that's not a good excuse but I was hurt on what it was written. But I didn't realize how much I hurt you and your friends and it wasn't right for any of us to be so harsh. To be honest I don't deserve to be anyone's hero if I didn't listen to them or be mean to them so much."

Hearing the sincere apologies and confessions of her friends, Scootaloo tears up in shame for running away and being mean to Rainbow Dash before keaving.

Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on her shoulder and looked directly into the fillies' eyes, "I promise, we don't do it again. And everypony back home is sorry too."

Scootaloo cries and regrets everything she had done from writing the stories to running away from home and shouting at her hero, who had done everything she could to find her and apologize. Rainbow Dash smiled and hugged her as she cried, meaning that all is forgiven between them. Twilight gave a smile as well as she approached the two pegasi and rubbed Scootaloo's back for comfort.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed into the mares chest, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Scootaloo." Rainbow said softly, "I forgive you."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven!"

"Of course you deserve it." Twilight added, "You, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom deserve all the forgiveness in Equestria."

"No I don't." Scootaloo shook her head.

Rainbow Dash lifted her head and looked into her eyes again, "Listen, I know you feel bad but it wasn't your fault. You were force to do those mean stuff."

"I know but it was still wrong." the filly broke the hug and wiped her eyes, "Writing gossip stories about other ponies was a stupid idea...not to mention that I yelled at you and pushed you away like a monster."

The older pegasus shrugged and pulled her close again, "Hey, you made a mistake. Everypony does but that doesn't mean you should punish yourself forever."

"Really?" Scootaloo looked up as Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement.

For the first time all day, Scootaloo smiled and embraced her two friends, "Oh, thank you guys. And you know something? I want to go home."

"Then lets go home." Twilight smiled.

"Right!" the redeemed hero and loyal fan said together.

They take the next train back to Ponyville, ready to start anew. What kind of welcome will Scootaloo receive? And what will await the Cutie Mark Crusaders in the final segment? The final chapter will tell us everything.

To Be Continued...


	8. Authors Note 2

Hey guys, Anitoonz here with another authors note.

Now I know everyone wants me to finish the final chapter but I wanted to get something cleared up first.

Everyone, I'm really sorry for not updating but I've been dealing with a lot of stuff besides work lately.

I was dealing with some stuff in January that really depressed me. One of my close best friends broke off our friendship with me and left me so upset for a few days that I felt my heart was gonna rip out and shatter. I'm fine now but that really hurt me like nothing else before.  
Thankfully, I still have great friends like SailorMarble14, Park Ryder, and everyone else I know outside the web and inside. Thank you guys so much (hug).

And for Krystian Charos, I'm doing the best I can to finish the final chapter.

I'll try to finish it this week but until I do, please try to be patient and hang on a little longer okay? Remember, even though I like writing this stuff, I also have my own life outside from this and I'm not always gonna update every single day or week. And being rushed and pushed into finishing it won't make it done any quicker.

I hope you all understand and I'll try to get it done as soon as possible. Well, until next time, this is Animetoonz signing out.


	9. Return and Retribution

_Hey hey everyone! The update you've all been waiting for...heeeeere's the final chapter! :D!_

_Thank you all so much for being patient and bearing with me with each update of this story. Sorry it took me so long to finish this but like I said in my authors note, I've been going through so much lately and it was hard for me to finish it up._

_Sorry if this isn't perfect with all the run-on dialogue and repeated words but I wanted to finish this up the best I could. Hope this is okay for you._

_Thanks go to Park Ryder (Thanks hon!) for helping me with this story and everyone else who supported me while making this._

_Not sure what or when my next update will be, but I'll try to get some going before too long. Just be patient and bear with me until I do, Okay?_

_Until next time, enjoy!_

_I don't own My Little Pony or the characters._

Chapter 7: Return and Retribution

Back in Ponyville, everypony is waiting for the girls to return. Once Applejack and Rarity explained to the ponies what was happening and that their friends were gonna fix everything, everypony tried to feel assured that Scootaloo will come back safe and sound and Diamond Tiara will finally get the punishment she so deserved.

After waiting for three hours near the train station, Applebloom &amp; Sweetie Belle see the two mares and a filly walking towards them.

"Scootaloo!" they both cried as they rushed over to embrace their friend.

"Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle!" the young pegasus did the same.

They ran toward each other and hugged while Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash just smiled at each other and back at the fillies.

"I'm so glad you're back!" said Applebloom as she let go, "We were so worried about you!"

Scootaloo looked down sadly before she spoke, "I know and I'm sorry I ran away, you guys I just so ashamed about what happened, I felt like couldn't show my face in Ponyville ever again."

"It's okay, Scoot." Sweetie Belle rubbed her back, "We're just glad you came back."

"We really missed you." Applebloom added.

"I missed you, too." the orange filly hugged her friends again.

After giving thanks and hugs to Twilight and Rainbow, the two mares said they had to leave to help Pinkie Pie with something at Sugarcube Corner. Now, the three friends had to figure out what they had to do next now that they're names are cleared.

"Everypony now knows what happened." Sweetie Belle explained, "Even Diamond Tiara's dad knows."

"I know." said Scootaloo, "Rainbow Dash and Twilight told me. So, now what do we do?"

"Filthy Rich wanted to tell us what he's gonna do." Applebloom answered.

"What is it?"

'He wanted to wait until you came back to tell us.'

"Well, I'm back now, so let's go see him." the pegasus filly started to trot trot away.

"Right!" her two friends followed.

They go pay a visit to Twilight Sparkle's library where they find Filthy Rich waiting with his daughter, who has done nothing but look down and grind her hoof into the dirt since they arrived.

"Hello Mr. Rich?" Applebloom spoke up first.

"Hello girls." he looked up and trotted to the fillies.

"You wanted to talk to us?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yes but first." he put his hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder and gave a comforting smile, "Are you feeling alright, Scootaloo?"

"Yes, I'm fine now." she smiled back.

"Good." Filthy Rich turned back to his daughter with a stern expression on his face, "Now, my daughter has something to say to you three. Right young lady?"

Diamond Tiara sighed heavily and mumbled in a low voice, "I'm sorry..."

"Diamond Tiara..." her father said more sternly.

"Okay!" she groaned, "I'm sorry for making you guys write those hurtful gossips."

"And?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Blackmailing you with your baby pictures."

"And?"

"Printing out the pictures in the first place."

"And being mean to us all the time!" Sweetie Belle added.

"And mocking us for not having our cutie marks!" scolded Applebloom.

"And making other ponies feel bad!" Scootaloo stomped her hoof.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, young lady!" Filthy Rich glared, "I raised you to be a proper pony, not a bully!"

"Yeah!" the crusaders agreed.

Diamond Tiara flinched at all the lecturing and shaming she was receiving from her schoolmates and her own father. She ahs hardly ever been scolded like this before

"Like does it make you feel good to make other ponies feel bad about themselves?" asked Applebloom.

"Well, I'm better than every other pony here!" snapped Diamond.

"Hey, just because you have a cutie mark doesn't mean your automatically better than everypony else." Sweetie Belle stepped in, "There's lot of fillies and clots who don't have them yet and there are those who do but you don't see them brag about it!"

Diamond tiara rolls her eyes as it was Scootaloo's turn to chew her out.

"You know if Princesses Celestia and Luna were here, they'd say you're a disgrace to ponies with cutie marks." she said, "Because you're supposed to treat other ponies the way you want to be treated. You don't see them bragging to others that they have cutie marks or that they're princesses and stuff."

The rich filly became defensive and glared at the ponies, "I am not a disgrace! You are!"

"Just because some ponies don't have cutie marks doesn't mean they are disgraces." the farm filly said back, "It just take time for them to learn their true talents. I bet it took forever with you to get your cutie mark!"

"And you'll never get yours a million years!" Diamond pointed at her with a glare.

"That's enough, Diamond Tiara!" Filthy Rich shouted, "It did took you a while to find your cutie mark."

"It did?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Diamond Tiara felt sweat drop from her forehead and tried to play dumb, "Uh...no it didn't!"

"Yes it did." her father said, "It took her a year to get her cutie mark."

"Dad!" Diamond said only for her father to glare at her and she looked away sadly.

"And there's still the matter of your punishment, young lady." he added.

His daughter gulped nervously before asking, "What is it?"

"Well, first off, you won't get your allowance for a week!"

"What?!" her eyes nearly popped out of her head, "That's not fair!"

Filthy Rich held his hoof up before continuing, "That's not all, young filly. You are going to apologize to the entire town for your act and you will be leaving the school newspaper."

"Aw! Do I have to?!" Diamond Tiara whined.

"Yes!"

"And no doubt Miss Cheerilee will give you detention for this!" added Sweetie Belle.

"And you'll be fired from the paper for sure!" Applebloom added as well, "You'll probably be banned forever!"

"They can't ban me!" she defended again, "I'm the chief editor!"

"Not anymore!" a voice said.

They all turn to see Miss Cheerilee, the school teacher, trotting towards them with a glare fixed on Diamond Tiara.

"Miss Cheerilee what are you doing here?" asked Scootaloo.

"I came looking for you girls." the mare replied.

Expected to be scolded by their teacher, Scootaloo spoke up first to try and explain everything, "Look we-"

"No it's okay." Cheerilee shook her head, "I heard everything so there's no need to explain."

"You did?" the trio asked together.

"Yes I did." she nodded and glared at the pink-coated filly, "Diamond Tiara, I heard what you were doing and I am very disappointed in you! The newspaper was supposed to be filled with facts and interesting things, not hurtful gossip!"

"But!-"

"No buts young lady!" Cheerilee snapped slightly, "You caused so much trouble for the Crusaders and everypony in town!"

"But they're the ones who wrote the gossip, not me!" Diamond Tiara tried to pin the blame on the girls.

The crusaders look down and still felt guilty for what they did but their teacher continued to defend their honor.

"But your the one that force them to write it!" the frustrated teacher said back as Diamond backed down, "As a result, you will be staying after school for a month and you're off the paper. The crusaders, however, will not be punished."

"So, you're not mad at us?" Applebloom asked softly as she and her friends looked up.

Cheerilee turned to the three fillies and gave a comforting smile, "Of course not, dear. Your sisters told me everything that happened today and I know it wasn't your fault to begin with."

"But we still feel bad for what we did." Scootaloo looked down in regret.

"We're very sorry." said Sweetie Belle.

Cheerilee smiled and hugs the three fillies, who did the same in return for the kind mare, "All is forgiven, dears."

"Thank you." they said together and hugged even more.

Filthy Rich smiles at the scene for a moment and he's happy that the Cutie Mark Crusaders are forgiven and loved again. But there was still one matter left to deal with and he glares back at his daughter again as she gave a nervous smile.

"Come with me, young lady." he said in a low tone.

Diamond Tiara knew what was coming and wanted to back out of it, "But-"

"Now!"

Diamond tiara flinched at the command and had no choice but to follow her dad home and accept her fate. After Cheerilee said her goodbyes and left, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were wondering about what will happened to Diamond Tiara.

"Wonder what he's gonna do to her?" Applebloom asked her friends.

"I don't know." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shrugged.

Being very secretive, they followed the rich stallion and his daughter to their home and listened outside the door. Then a few minutes later, after hearing more loud lectures and whines, they heard loud whacks and cries coming from the home.

"Whoa!" Scootaloo stepped back, "what was that?"

"Not sure if I wanna know." Sweetie Belle only blinked.

"Maybe we should just walk away." Applebloom suggested

"Good idea." the others said as they walked away and went to the playground.

After about an hour, more or less, Filthy Rich visits the girls at the playground, "Hello girls." he greeted.

"Hello." they greeted back.

"How you been?" asked Sweetie Belle

"I'm doing alright, thank you." he smiled and patted each of the fillies on their heads, "I thought I should let you know that my daughter will not bother you anymore."

"Oh, that's good." Scootaloo smiled.

"Indeed for she's grounded for two and a half months." he added, "And she will have a really sore flank for a few weeks."

"Uh..a sore flank?" the three looked at each other.

"Yikes. She won't sit right for a week." was all Scootaloo could say.

"Wow." Sweetie Belle looked at him and remembered what they heard earlier, "So all that noise we heard was...?"

Filthy Rich nodded and gave a reassuring grin. He knew the crusaders listened to what happened out of curiosity but he didn't say anything out of respect. After giving his apologies on behalf of his daughter and offering to make up for what she did, he went back home and left the girls alone once more.

"So what happens now?" Scootaloo wondered.

Then, as if on cue, Pinkie Pie hops over and startles the girls as she appeared right in front of them, "Hi ponies!" she gave her biggest smile.

"Hey Pinkie!" the fillies settled down and welcomed Pinkie Pie with some smiles right back.

"Listen! I want you three to come with me to Sugarcube Corner for a big surprise!" Pinkie could hardly contain all the excitement for what's in store for her young friends.

"How come?" Applebloom raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry! Pinkie Promise!" the hyper party pony gave her signature "Pinkie Promise" sign.

"Oh! Okay." the girls shrugged and followed Pinkie to SugarCube Corner

_"I wonder what it is?" _the trio all thought the same thing.

Pinkie Pie only giggled and stood at the door as the cutie mark crusaders stopped in their tracks.

"Well, what is it Pinkie?" said Sweetie Belle.

She opens the door and right when they went inside...

"SURPRISE!" the fillies heard as streamers and confetti were thrown everywhere.

Inside the bakery, there was Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and their friends along with the Cake family, Miss Cheerilee, their classmates, family, friends and some other ponies wearing party hats and smiling at the three fillies in front of them. There were party decorations all over the place and there was a table filled with cakes, pies, and all kinds of sweets you could ever imagine.

"Whoa! Was is this?" Scootaloo asked as she looked around.

"Well, we wanted to make up how for mean we were to you girls." explained Twilight Sparkle, "So, we all threw a party just for you."

"Yep!" Pinkie popped out and revealed a really long decorated banner, "It's the **"We're Really Sorry We Got Mad At You For Writing The Gabby Gums Article Even Though You Were Blackmailed and Wasn't Really Your Fault" **Party!" she said right before she had to take some deep breaths.

"Wow! Thanks guys!" Applebloom said with a satisfying grin.

"Thanks so much!" Sweetie Belle did the same.

"This is gonna be great!" Scootaloo said as Rainbow Dash smiled and approached her, "Thank you, guys."

The blue pegasus hugged her close and rubbed the fillies mane, "I'm sorry that I hurt you, squirt. You mean more to me than anything and I don't ever wanna lose you again."

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo hugged back, "You're still my hero."

"And you're like my little sister." she added as they hugged each other while Rarity and Applejack hug their sisters.

"From now on, we will put good stories in the paper." Applebloom said as she hugged Applejack.

"With interesting facts." added Sweetie Belle.

"And respect people's privacy." said Scootaloo.

"Good." Pinkie Pie sighed happily before shouting, "Now let's party!"

"Yay!" everypony cheered.

They all party and had a fantastic time but moments later, Applebloom starts to feel bad for Diamond Tiara and wondered if she could do something to cheer her up. Applejack noticed her little sister not looking to happy and trotted over to see of she could help.

"You okay, sugarcube?" she asked softly.

Applebloom shook her head before answering, "Y-Yeah! I-I'm okay, sis'."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just need to do something." She walks away and goes up to Pinkie Pie, "Hey Pinkie? Can I have a piece of cake for the road, please?"

"Sure thing!" Pinkie answered before shoving five chocolate cupcakes in her mouth.

Applebloom takes a piece of cake, writes down something on a note, and trots out of the party towards the house of Diamond Tiara. In her room, Diamond Tiara was crying her eyes out not just from the spanking she received but everypony yelling and scolding her after she had to apologize to the whole town for what she did. She continued to sob into her pillow until she heard a knock on her door.

She opens it and sees only a piece of cake and a note attached to it.

"Huh? Where'd this come from?" She looks around but no pony was there.

Applebloom stood watch from the stairs while making sure she wasn't seen. After getting permission from Filthy Rich to enter the house, she went up to Diamond's room, placed the cake in front of her bedroom door, knocked, and the rest was history.

Diamond Tiara looks at the note and it said "I Forgive You" with a smiley face on it. Despite all what she had gone through that day, there was a small smile on Diamond Tiara's face for the first time.

"I wonder what that means." she looked at the note again, "Well, at least I got some cake and some pony forgave me."

She took the cake back into her room and closed the door. Applebloom smiles and leaves to head back to Sugarcube Corner to rejoin her friends in the festivities. When her friends asked why she did what she did, Applebloom explained that she felt a little bad and said she couldn't be mad at Diamond Tiara forever. Realizing their friend was right, everypony went on with the party and had a fantastic time. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had never been so happy and was glad that the whole "Gabby Gums" nightmare was finally over.

Later that night, Twilight Sparkle wrote to Princess Celestia about what happened in her recent friendship letter.

"Dear Princess Celestia," she began, "I learned that while it's okay to write stories about people in newspapers, it's best to stick to the facts and the truth than making silly stories and lies to make others look bad. I also learned that it's best to talk to whoever wrote the bad stories and try to reason with them, rather than get angry and ignore them. I can still assure that while lots of things had gone wrong today, friendships had been prepared and has been stronger than ever. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

She had Spike send the letter and went to rest for the next day and hope the next lesson in friendship won't be as difficult as this one.

The End


	10. Authors Note 3

Hey guys. I know I finished this story already but there was something I need to get out here.

It seems that a lot of you guest reviewers want me to contact Scribbler to see if he/she will do an audio drama on my story. Now I appreciate the enthusiasm but there's a couple things I need to clear up about this.

1\. Guys, I'm not ignoring anyone. Remember, I have a job and I can't always focus on my stories everyday. I work at least eight hours a day and it's pretty exhausting. So please, go easy on the requests, okay? I really don't like to be pressured like this.

2\. My best friend, SailorMarble14 (a.k.a DreamNotePrincess on YouTube) is planning on turning my fanfic into an audio series.

However, she has 2 FNAF ones and a Warrior Cats on in progress at the moment, and is planing a Pokemon one, so its unsure when she'll get to it (She told me in a call, that she might do it in the Summer). If however, she has too much work to do I will ask Scribbler if he/she would like to do it.

But until then, try to be patient until the day comes, alright? Until next time, have a good March. :)

Anitoonz out!


	11. Please Read: Apology

Hey guys :(

Sorry I this sad post but this is not a good night right now. I just received another guest review by Brandon Marquez and it really hurt me inside.

Brandon Marquez, please listen. I don't want to argue or fight over this. I just want to make things right. Please let me explain.

In your review you said, _"You've some real nerve, don't you? Talking to me like that on your stupid little authors note. You oughta be ashamed of yourself, public ally humiliating me like that, and treating me like some annoying little shit."_

That wasn't my intention; I swear. I wasn't humiliating you and that wasn't the point I was trying to make.

_"Just who do you think you are? Just because you don't like someone else's opinions and/or constructive criticism, does not give you the right to treat one like garbage. All I was trying to do was get you to respect and take my opinion to consideration, whether you liked it or not. I was not trying to annoying, and excuse me for not understand how works, I don't write stories on there, I only view them or review them. I was not trying to boss you around or make you see things my way. I was just trying to give you my honest opinion and I also was just trying to help whether you wanted it or not." _

That is not true. I do take criticism and I don't mind others giving out their opinions. And I wasn't treating you like garbage; I wasn't. I never do that to authors or reviewers.

_"Now, I loved most of your story, and I kept up to date with it until the very end. But I just didn't belive in that kind of punishment that you gave Diamond. Yes, I watch the show myself and I was glad to see her get her comeuppance, but it just killed me seeing Filthy lay his own hooves on his own daughter no matter, how much she misbehaved, Filthy would never do such a thing, yes he can be stern with her sometimes, and he tends to disapprove of her actions from time to time whenever he tends to be present but he isn't that type of father, not even having the decency to say, "This hurts me more than it hurts you." And I was trying to give what I thought should've also happened to DT, like having Dashie push a rain cloud on her like she did with the CMC, and also what I did was give you some constructive criticism for grammar and rephrasing certain parts like the Apple family not using their countryisms and southern grammar, and you leaving some major yet small plot points out, like how Rarity was the one who gave Sweetie Belle the idea to write stories about Ponyville,mans how she and the others except for Twilight liked the stories until they were about them, and how Cheerilee put too much trust in Diamond. So basically it's everyone's fault and one of the major problems of the episode was how it constantly shifted the blame from one to another."_

I understand but let me clear a couple things up:

**1.** I didn't actually show the punishment, other than the CMC hearing it, so he could've said it to her before it began.

**2\. **This was my 2nd MLP story and I don't always get everyones characteristics or mannerisms down but I try my best and not every story is perfect.

_"Was it really that hard to just say, "I respect your opinion, Mr. Marquez, but I'm sticking with my own vision and I hope you understand." But noooo, you have to go and say my opinion doesn't matter, outright and directly insult me on the Internet and tell me to screw off. What the fuck is wrong with you? You need to learn to accept constructive criticism and others opinions and learn not to publicly humiliate others no matter how much you think you are in the right? You can take those hurtful, demeaning comments in that note and shove them up your Celestia-damned ass, where they belong and not in my face. I respect others opinions and if you just mentioned me anonymously and were polite about the situation I would've been more than happy to respect your opinion too and leave you alone."_

I did not insult you and technically, I did not say "screw off". There is nothing wrong with me! I really didn't mean to sound mean or grouchy; I was just trying to get my feelings out. Guess...that was my stupid idea.

_"Now you are going to take down that hurtful, grouchy, hate filled post about me and apologize for your obnoxious, childish behavior and maybe, just maybe I will leave you alone but if you refuse and continue to treat me like the butthurt nag you think I am when really you are, every waking moment for you will be nothing but a swirling torrent of hatred and regret. Because you need to learn how to treat people with opinions opposite to yours, no matter how persistent they seem, with a little bit more respect. And in the words of Princess Celestia herself, "You have a lot to think about.""_

_"Have a nice day"_

I did, okay? I'm really sorry that what I said hurt you but I didn't treat you like a nag. I was trying to say my own opinion too but I didn't mean for it to get like this and I don't want anymore conflict between me or anyone.

I feel like I'm being treated like a bully here. I am not obnoxious or childish in anyway. And I do treat others with respect; I really do.

Everyone, I'm really sorry if I was rude in my last authors note. Guess what I really meant was that I take some criticism, but not always and being constantly criticized with the same thing all the time just well...doesn't settle with me. I'll try to be more considerate in the future, okay?

Now I feel really hurt. Now I know how Twilight Sparkle felt at the wedding...or Fluttershy when she couldn't help her friends in "Hurricane Fluttershy"...or Rainbow Dash when she was was threatened to be kicked out of the Wonderbolts...or Applejack when her family reunion became a disaster...or Rarity when that critic dismissed her dresses...or when Pinkie Pie thought her friends didn't like her anymore.

I don't know when I'll update my next story but that's not important right now. I'm not in the mood. :( I need to take a break for a while.

Anitoonz out.


End file.
